Another Time, Another Place: Epilogue 2
by Possible-Gooding
Summary: A short approved continuation of Starving Lunatic's Another Time, Another Place. Find out what happens when Sheshona and Kimberly meet again. Also meet one of Sheshona's best friends and her mother. Please Read/Review. Tell me if I have done it justice.


Copyright- Kim Possible and characters belong to Disney

Copyright- Kim Possible and characters belong to Disney. Isabel, Sheshona, and Kimberly (Not to mention the entire story) are Starving Lunatic's. I am simply writing this as an optional expansion to her amazing story.

WARNING SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE'S FAVORITES AND READ IT!

A/N- Hello. It's me again; I felt I should explain this story a little bit. After reading the story Alone, Together I was overcome by emotion (I'm didn't cry darn it, sniffle) and I went athinkin' (I know, that's always dangerous) and thought this up- with the approval of Starving Lunatic. Stop listening to me and read the darn one-shot.

Sheshona Go, a.k.a Shego, was sitting in her desk chair. The green woman and the love of her life Kim Possible had spent an ungodly amount of time in fixing the house they were now residing in, with their eighteen month adopted daughter Miranda, and it looked wonderful.

"Shego, are you coming to bed anytime this night?" Kim called sleepily from their nearby room.

Shego glanced to the door, before focusing on what she had been doing ever since she had beaten her devil of a mother Isabel three days ago, namely reading the book her ancestor had left for the family.

"Yeah, I'll get there" she called back, distractedly.

Kim just rolled over with a small smile on her face. For being a relatively lazy person at times, her baby could get almost as single-minded as her father, the red-head thought sleepily before falling asleep.

For herself, Shego was completely engrossed in her ancestor's book, a training manual of sorts. Her ancestor, who oddly enough was also named Sheshona, had been a martial artist genius. She had single-handily revolutionized the Go-family brand of martial arts.

She had read it almost non-stop for three days, and while it would take much longer to actually learn and digest what Sheshona was teaching, she was nearly done with her primary read through.

She got excited as she neared the end of the book. As she reached the last page, she paused, as one last paragraph of text lay before her. It was more of a letter than actual book, one last message from her ancestor.

_Congratulations Descendent,_

_You have learned all that I can teach you. Because I know my family, and the kind of people we are, I know the temptation to shirk your familial duty is there- because I gave into it. Oh sure, I thought I could, since my mother had died and there was no one else to teach me, that my life had no meaning, except to waste and revel. _

_One special person taught me no matter the circumstances, you cannot just give up on life. So when my beloved passed on, though I almost fell into melancholy, I didn't just give up life again- I put my life to good work._

_Look at this, in my old age I begin to ramble even in my writing. The point is, never forget that you will always owe something to future generations, whether you can teach them personally or not._

_My work here is done, so dear descendent, keep my lessons- and I mean ALL of my lessons, in mind. Now I go to my beloved._

_Best of Luck to you,_

_Sheshona Go_

Sheshona put down her pen, and set her book aside. She was finally done, she could leave now. Fortunately she had nothing, so she didn't need to bother with a will.

She lay back on her pillows and smiled, she was leaving now- her life goal reached, her duty fulfilled. Her only regret was that she couldn't say goodbye to her "child" Cynthia. Though not her biological child, to this day she considered her beloved's little girl to be HER little girl, her little Cyn.

"Ah well, the time for reminiscing is coming to an end" Sheshona, before her eyes finally closed for the last.

When Sheshona awoke, she was lying in a field, bright and green, and the sun was shining in her face. She sat up and looked around in bemusement.

"This is very familiar" she murmured out load.

"It is, isn't it" said a voice from besides her.

Sheshona jerked in surprise and turned around. Lying in the soft grass was a young man, dressed in a casual blue tunic and pants. She blinked, something thing about him was also familiar, but like her surroundings she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you?" she asked tentavily.

The man mock-frowned "What, you mean you don't recognize me? My name is Mark."

Sheshona's eyes widened in shock "Mark, as in St. Mark I-."

"I'm gonna cut you off right there" Mark said good-naturedly "Not St. Mark, no you knew me as Mark Graham Walters."

Suddenly Sheshona recognized him. She had known Mark since she was five, and they had been best of friends. Her father had always wondered why she spent so much time with him when she did not do so with other boys, he had even hoped that Mark was the cure for her "disease", but despite what her idiot father had thought, it was a purely platonic relationship.

They had kept in contact until Mark's death almost a decade before Sheshona's demise. A passenger liner had gone down, and Mark couldn't get to the lifeboats- so she had lost one of her last friends.

She looked him up and down "You have to understand Mark, I didn't recognize you so young" she admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

Mark raised both of his brown eyebrows "Really, then you should go see if you can recognize yourself" he said gesturing towards a nearby pool.

Sheshona stood, noticing for the first time all the aches and pains that come with being old were not apparent. She looked down in the pool and gasped. While she had aged well, what was staring back at her was herself when she had been with… with her Duchess.

She touched her own smooth face "How is this possible"

Mark walked up besides her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Well, anything's Possible-."

"For a possible, how do know that phrase?" Sheshona asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the fact that she wasn't actually a Possible.

"Oh, come now, you thought I would stop watching you? Cynthia is a beautiful and strong woman- and I like her motto" Mark replied with a smirk.

But honestly, Sheshona wasn't listening; she had finally recognized the place where she was. The pool where her life had changed, where her skin had turned green. The field where her mother had fought her last fight, and died on the end of another's sword. She looked behind her and she suddenly saw the hill where her house was located, a house that had held nothing but argument and misery for her.

"What are we doing here?" Sheshona asked shakily "Is this Heaven?"

"Is this what you think heaven would look like, no this isn't heaven. In fact, strictly speaking there is no such thing as heaven." At Sheshona's surprised look he quickly added "Well, not what you think of as heaven."

Sheshona frowned "I don't understand"

Mark nodded knowingly "Yeah, neither did I, at first-come sit with me"

"Sit where" but before she could even properly finish the question she the landscape around her changed. Now it was the cell she had inhabited while she was at the Middleton Sanatorium.

Her breath caught in her chest and she looked down to see her self in the same rags and manacles she had been in the first time around. Mark sat, unchanged, on the cot. He patted the space next to him.

She sat looking around. I this cell someone had tried to rape her, she had imagined escape plans, and obsessed about her pretty red-haired doctor. She had thought she had hated her, and refused to accept the emotion of love.

Eventually Mark spoke "There is no Heaven, just as there is no God. Instead there is one almighty power ruling over what we call paradise."

"Sounds like God to me" Sheshona said shrugging.

"It is, yet it isn't. It isn't the God as the Christians think of it. It isn't the God the Jews think. The Muslim's Allah is likewise wrong. Even the Hindu, who worship many different Gods are just worshipping the many faces of God" He fell silent.

Sheshona looked at him "Its all kinda abstract isn't it"

Mark nodded "Oh it's extremely abstract. Basically every religion is right, yet every religion is wrong- but you don't really need to learn these things yet. It's not why you're here now"

"You mean relieving my memories?" Sheshona guessed.

"Right, this is your why of saying farewell to Earth, letting loose the mortal coil, as it were." Mark clarified.

The scene changed again to Kimberly's office. Mark sat in her chair behind the giant desk, and Sheshona found herself, unbound on the couch. She sighed as she saw this room. Memories rushed through her head.

Telling Kimberly she hated her, going day after day and saying nothing but lewd comments, finally having her way with the red-headed doctor, just to damn well near break her heart.,

She looked at Mark "So why exactly are you here?"

He smiled "Everyone needs a guide to paradise Sheshona, even someone as strong willed as you"

After that the memories were more fleeting, and not in order. The mansion she would see her beloved in almost everyday, the Brothel where she hid from her father, the house she had spent her last years in, the room where her beloved had died after giving birth.

Finally she appeared on a beach; she looked around, and saw Mark sitting on a rock in the surf. Without a word he pointed to her left. She looked and saw a lone figure walking down the beach.

Without a word she recognized the place, the place she had brought her Duchess when she had been feeling down, where she had finally put her beloved's mind to peace. Without a word she got up and began to run to the figure.

A wind picked up, and the figure's red hair billowed out. It was the figure of her beloved, her Duchess, her Kimberly. She slowed to a walk as she got near. Kimberly slowly turned and held her arms out wide.

The two met and held each other in a sweet embrace. Sheshona leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her Beloved's lips. They slowly drew away and stared into each others eyes "I knew I'd be with you again" Sheshona whispered finally.

"I knew it too, I've missed you so" Kimberly replied, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Sheshona took Kimberly's chin in her hands "Now, now none of those tears, I'm here now"

"I know, I've missed you for so long." She looked around and cracked a smile "This beach always has been one of my fondest memories."

"Me too" Sheshona said. Kimberly turned in Sheshona's arms so they could both look out over the sea, its waves slowly receding and coming back. Sheshona nuzzled her head into her Duchess's long hair. The wind blew again, so the two women's hair blew out until it seemed almost that the two strands of hair were reaching out to each other.

"I still love the feel of sand" Kimberly finally spoke, with a contented smile on her face.

"Good to know something I did left a mark" Sheshona replied teasingly.

Kimberly turned back to Sheshona, so she was looking directly into the taller woman's eyes. "Everything you do, and did, left its mark on me- let me experience true love." Again they kissed, losing themselves in each others tender embrace.

"Ahem" Mark coughed from nearby.

Both Sheshona and Kimberly turned to stare at him, the redhead with expectance and the raven-haired woman with annoyance. That annoyance dissipated as she saw the look on his face. It was a look of pure happiness, lines of tears of joy ran down his face.

"Sheshona, ever since Kimberly here died, I noticed both while alive and dead that a piece of you seemed missing. Now, it fills me with joy to see you truly happy again."

"Thanks Mark" Sheshona said truthfully.

Mark cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his cool " Anyone who has lived their life exceptionally, as good as possible get a choice. You can take your Beloved, and go to paradise" he took a deep breath and smiled "or you could go back to Earth, get another chance at life on Earth."

Sheshona's eyes widened "Really! Wait, could my Duchess come with me"

Mark looked down "Well while it is usually against the rules to let someone who has seen paradise go back" he looked up with a honest grin "The powers that be has decided that yes, you both may go back."

Sheshona looked at Kimberly "Where you offered this choice already?"

Kimberly nodded "Yes, but I couldn't go without you"

Sheshona grinned "Well, I wouldn't mind taking another shot at life, what about you Duchess?" The prospect of life with her Duchess filled her with joy.

Before Kimberly could answer, Mark raised his hand "Wait, there is a catch. While you are soulmates, there is no assurance that you will find each other again. In fact you could hate each other."

Sheshona and Kimberly glanced at each other, then nodding Kimberly said "I believe that is a chance we are willing to take."

Sheshona also nods "Agreed"

Mark looked between the two of them and smiled "Then with the power vested in me, you are free to start your lives anew" and with a wave of his arms the ocean glowed with a bright white light.

Sheshona walked forwards and hugged her friend "Thank you Mark" she said.

"Don't worry Shona" he said using his pet name for her "I'll be here when you get back."

Sheshona went back to her beloved and together they looked into the ocean of light. They turned to each other and kissed each other one last time. "I love you" said one of them, it doesn't matter which because a second later the ocean rose up to meet them.

Future

Shego closed the book withy a satisfied smile. Although it will take time to completely learn her ancestors work she was confident she would excel. She yawned and looked up at the clock, almost falling out of the chair. 1:30 in the morning!?

She got up and snuck to their daughters room, to make sure the little girl was o.k., which she was. After kissing Miranda on the forhead she quietly walked back to her room and eased herself on the bed with Kim.

The red-head murmered in her sleep, but smiled as Shego pulled her in close and snuggled up to each other. Shego stared at her petite girlfriend and smiled, quietly thanking her ancestor.

It was her journal that had brought them together. For years before the journal Shego had nothing important in her life, just working for a mad scientist and trying to think of a way to defeat her mother.

Something was different now. Whenever she was with Kim she felt…complete, like Kim was another piece of her. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Afterlife

Mark stood on the beach and looked into the ocean. Seeing Kim and Shego together made him smile.

"You knew they would be o.k. didn't you" said a cool feminine voice from nearby.

Mark turned to see a tall, raven-haired woman, who besides lacking the pale green skin, looked very similar to his Sheshona. "No, I just had faith in true love."

The woman nodded and looked into the ocean "I wish them more happiness then I gave my daughter."

Mark turned and stared at her "Bella, you know that she forgave you, maybe you can forgive yourself"

Looking at the two sleeping forms Bella smiled "Maybe"

A/N- And that's it! Whew, that was a tough one to right. I would truly appreiciate reviews- and while I accept critescims( they show me what I did wrong) I would prefer no flames (They are just mean). Did I do an O.K. job, or do I have to rewrite something?


End file.
